


La mélancolie des choses nouvelles

by Caidy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Waiting, and was here before, cold morning, lestrade is here for sherlock, mention of rehab
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Greg se souvenait qu'il faisait froid, ce matin-là, et que le ciel, étendue incommensurable d'un bleu terne, était presque pesant au-dessus de lui." OS, très court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mélancolie des choses nouvelles

 

Greg se souvenait qu'il faisait froid, ce matin-là, et que le ciel, étendue incommensurable d'un bleu terne, était presque pesant au-dessus de lui. D'ailleurs, Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux. Il devait le sentir aussi. Même s'il ne dit rien. Mais comme de toute façon il ne disait jamais rien – rien qui ne s'attache aux sentiments, aux impressions – Greg se contenta de se taire. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien, le silence.

C'était quelque chose entre eux qui existait depuis toujours, quelque chose de rassurant et familier. Et ni Sherlock, ni lui, ne voulait changer ça.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Du moins c'était ce que pensait Greg. Lentement, il se tourna vers le détective et considéra l'expression neutre de son visage anguleux.

-Oui.

-Mais réellement ? demanda-t-il encore sans le regarder.

Greg soupira, resserra les pans de son manteau et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il faisait froid, vraiment froid, quand on était assis sur les marches du hall de l'hôpital. Et il allait faire froid encore longtemps, parce que personne n'était venu leur dire comment allait John Watson.

-Je ne sais pas.

Mais ce froid allait être pire si le médecin mourrait. _Surtout pour Sherlock_ , songea Greg, et plus ou moins consciemment il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent. Puis ils attendirent.

-Je m'en veux, murmura finalement le détective.

Greg regarda la buée qui se formait au bord de ses lèvres à chaque mot. Et son trench était ouvert sur son costard, sur le col de sa chemise.

-Sherlock.

-C'est de ma faute.

Ses yeux gris-bleu-vert se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel, teintés d'une amertume que Greg ne leur connaissait pas. L'inspecteur réfléchit brièvement. Il revit le décor, la scène si réelle : John, allongé sur le bitume froid de quelque entrepôt abandonné, la cuisse droite ensanglantée, le regard flou, et Sherlock, accroupi presque avachi, les mains poisseuses, le regard fou. Peut-être qu'il pleurait, Greg n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était fort possible.

Et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock Holmes les larmes aux yeux, c'était de douleur et de frustration pendant sa désintoxication.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, dit doucement Greg.

-J'aurais dû arriver avant, si cet abruti de-

-Sherlock, coupa-t-il.

Le détective tourna brusquement la tête.

-John va s'en sortir. Il est solide, il s'en remettra.

-Il a perdu approximativement deux litres de sang avant l'arrivée des secours. C'est une artère qui a été sectionnée, Greg.

Sherlock ne le dit pas, mais l'inspecteur entendit clairement _Il va mourir. Il va mourir et c'est ma faute._

-Arrête de déduire, Sherlock. S'il te plait.

Le détective eut un sourire sans joie.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si.

Greg le foudroya du regard pour qu'il ne réplique pas. Puis il se rapprocha encore, passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et claqua un baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, et sa peau glacée.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

-Je m'en fiche, murmura Sherlock, et il appuya sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Quand Greg entendit un bruit de pas derrière eux, il se tourna légèrement et lâcha un soupir soulagé. Le médecin en blouse blanche souriait : John était sauvé. Greg trouva aussitôt qu'il faisait un peu moins froid.

-Je te l'avais dit, murmura-t-il à Sherlock.


End file.
